


Please Be Mine

by Pppfffssshaaaaa



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Mark Fischbach (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Sean McLoughlin (Youtube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Yandere Markiplier, yandereplier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pppfffssshaaaaa/pseuds/Pppfffssshaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adjusting to life in America is going to be hard for Jack. At least this Mark guy wants to be his friend. That's a good thing...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Start

Jack woke up to the awful screeching sound of his alarm telling him that it's time to start another day. Sitting up in bed, he surveyed his surroundings. Not a single object out in plain sight, all of his possessions packed away into various boxes set aside. With a pained sigh, Jack remembered that today was finally the day his family was leaving, starting a new life in a place called Cincinnati, Ohio.  
His parents brought him the news of their decision to move several months ago. He understood that they had to since it was for the sake of his father's work, but that didn't make it any easier. He always liked living in the Irish countryside, all of the beautiful scenery and the way the thunderstorms would light up his room and shake the house. He could just sit by his window for hours admiring it all...it took a lot of effort for him not to break down and cry at the thought of leaving it behind, however embarrassing that may be to admit.

"Jack! You better be awake and moving, we're leaving for the airport in an hour or so!” his mom shouted up the stairs, using the prefered nickname for him despite his actual name being Sean.

"I hear ya ma! I'll be down stairs in a second." he yelled as he pulled himself out of bed and walked over to his window, taking one last good look at endless fields and forests that had always been his home.

\------

Jack collapsed onto his new bed with a loud thud. This was it, he was in his new home miles and miles away from his old one. As he stared around at his unfamiliar bedroom, he nervously thought about what his senior year of highschool was going to be like. There was only one week until it started and he could already envision all of the horrors awaiting him. He imagined all of the students watching him, the strange new kid with the accent. They would probably make stupid jokes about him being Irish, not that it really offended him, but he didn't like the idea of being the center of attention. He didn’t need that kind of issue hindering him from making friends.  
With a great deal of effort, he rolled over onto his side, attempting to sleep, but it was no use. His mind was wide awake with anxiety and dread, so despite of the terrible jet lag, he decided to take a short walk outside before the sun had set, just to get some fresh air.  
Tiptoeing silently, so as not to wake his already fast asleep parents, Jack went down the steps from his room and exited the house. His front yard seemed far too small, just a sad patch of grass that connected directly to the sidewalk. Other than that the only greenery to be seen was the occasional trees that were planted alongside the road. Jack was glad he had made the decision to dye his hair green, it served as a reminder of what he had to leave behind.  
The neighborhood itself didn’t seem all that bad though. It was actually a really nice area, the houses were all characteristically made out of brick and looked warm and inviting. One house in particular caught his attention, only five houses down from his. There were a variety of flowers and a colorful bench swing decorating the lawn. Jack found himself pausing to admire it, imagining that perhaps a kind old lady lived there, but just as he was about to continue on his walk someone entirely different from his imaginings opened the front door. A guy looking about his age with thick dark hair and glasses exited the house, wearing a pair of gardening gloves and carrying a watering can. At first Jack stood there awkwardly, not knowing if he should keep on walking or introduce himself. When he realized that this guy seemed just as awkward about it as him, glancing sheepishly from from the ground to Jack, he decided to do the latter.

“Uh, hi there. I’m Jack, I just moved a few houses down from here.”

“I see…” the mysterious man said in a low voice, as he stared uneasily at Jack. Something about it made Jack a bit creeped out but he decided to dismiss it as the man being nervous.

“You watering the flowers?”

The man took his gaze off of Jack and looked at the watering can held in his hands, as if he had forgotten about what he was doing and then spoke in an emotionless voice that sent chills through Jack “Yes. It is starting to get late. Can’t skip a day of watering or else they may die.”

“Well, uhm, they’re really quite pretty.” It wasn’t a lie, the flowers seemed as if they were given special attention.

Something seemed to change in the man after Jack gave the compliment. He perked up and began speaking in an almost too cheerful tone “Thank you so much, Jack! I water them every day and take very special care of them.”

The sudden change in the man’s attitude startled him a bit, but at the same time Jack was pleased to have obviously cheered him up “Yeah, I can tell.” he paused to think of something else to say “So, are you like a student? I’m just askin’ because you look about my age.”

“Why yes, I am. Twelfth grade actually.”

“Oh, same here. I guess we’ll be classmates then.”

“Great! I very much look forward to it, friend.” he said with a smile, continuing to stare at Jack.

“Yeah, glad to have met someone already” Jack said as he tried to hide how uncomfortable he felt under the man’s unsettling gaze “I should go now, don’t want to keep you from your flowers…”

“Of course, see you at school then. Name’s Mark, by the way"

“Alright then, Mark. It was nice to meet you.”

Jack turned back and headed the direction of his house. So, Mark seemed a bit off, but Jack couldn’t be rude and make judgements after just meeting him. He was probably just a little socially awkward or something, nothing to get worked up about. The irishman was just glad to have made a friend so soon. Despite all of these reassurances though, Jack couldn’t help but feel creeped out, as if Mark was still watching him closely...


	2. First Day Anxiety And Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack goes to his new school and learns some things about Mark.

Jack felt like his stomach was going to implode upon itself, to say the least. He was walking through the entrance of his new highschool after a week full of anxious stomachaches. Finally, he made it there alive, now all he had to do was get through the awaiting nightmare. As he walked through the jumbled hallways, he noticed that people were already starting to look at him, and he hadn’t even spoken yet. It was probably because of the bright green hair, maybe he should’ve chosen a tamer color after all.

After trudging up to the third floor and going to the other end of the hallway, he finally reached his homeroom. To add a cherry to the top of an already amazing morning, it seemed like he was the last to arrive. He grumbled incoherently under his breath and was about to look for a seat when a plump woman with a blonde perm, whom he assumed to be his teacher, opened her mouth to speak to him.

“Well hello there. You must be this year’s new kid, Sean. I was wondering when you would show up. I am Mrs. Schubert, lovely to make your acquaintance.” She spoke in a very lifted, sing-song voice. She stood from her chair and waddled up next to Jack. Her mannerisms gave the impression that she was the type of person who liked attention and the sound of her own voice. For example, as Jack tried to reply she cut him off to continue speaking with exaggerated hand gestures “Would you please be so kind as to tell the class a little bit about yourself?”

Jack nodded slowly while turning to face the class, only to be greeted with everyone’s eyes looking straight at him. Quickly, he looked down at his feet “I-I’m Sean Mcloughlin.” he stuttered out. When he hesitated to speak again for far too long, a few people chuckled quietly. Dammit, this was humiliating.

Mrs. Schubert raised an eyebrow “Surely you must have more to say than that, Mr. Mcloughlin.” more people laughed. The teacher seemed pleased with her own sense of wit. 

Jack tried to breathe slowly as to compose himself, but was met only with the dizziness of stage fright. Nervously he stuttered out a reply “No, uhm, well…” he screamed internally “My name is Sean Mcloughlin-” a barely stifled laughter cut him off “but most people just call me Jack.”

Mrs. Schubert took this opportunity to chime in “If you prefer Jack, that is fine. Now can we please move away from names? Tell us where you are from.”

He tried to be calm as everyone awaited an answer, he really did. It was no use though. Already he was slipping into destructive patterns of thinking. What if he passed out right here in front of everyone? Would people laugh? Weren’t they already laughing? Seconds became minutes. 

This was it, he was going to throw up if this humiliation continued. It wasn’t even that bad of a situation, he knew that. Anyone else in his shoes would be completely fine. Strangely, he had a lot of trouble speaking in front of a crowd alone, but anyone who knew him well enough could testify that he was the loudest bastard they had ever met. It was all too much for him at the moment though, and he had it in his mind to make a break for the door.

 

But then an unexpected savior spoke up from across the room

“Hey, excuse me if I’m being rude ma’am, but maybe you should leave the poor guy alone. He’s sweating bullets up there.” 

A wave of relief came over Jack, he would have to thank this guy later. He looked up from his feet to see that the guy speaking was an extremely tall student with curly brown hair and glasses. He directed a friendly smile towards Jack.

Mrs. Schubert let out a hmph as she looked hard at this other guy “Very well, Mr. Muyskens. Since you did so politely, I will let it pass, but please do not interrupt me in the future.” she retreated to her desk and began busily typing away on her personal laptop, red faced from either anger or embarrassment.

Breathing becoming less hectic, Jack glanced briefly around the room for an empty seat and found that, conveniently, there was one next to this “Muyskens” person. By the time he sat down the other students had already went back to talking to each other, mainly just discussing their upcoming classes, but a concerning amount were also stealing quick looks at Jack and whispering amongst themselves. He tried his best to ignore those people and instead focussed on his new hero.

“I really can’t thank you enough for that.”

“What else could I do?” he laughed heartily “If I were in your position, I’d be no better off.” then in a covered mouth whisper “Besides, this teacher seems like she’s kind of a bitch.”

Jack hid a laugh and whispered back “You can say that again.”

He chuckled at the remark. “Name’s Bob. Nice to meet ya.” he said with a grin and an outstretched hand.

Jack shook Bob’s hand enthusiastically and returned a smile “Right back atcha, Bob.”

Nodding politely and still smiling, he said “So, sorry I have to ask, but are you from Scotland or something?”

Jack laughed audibly and rather loudly, gaining some more looks from the other students “Aw, man sorry. I just find that funny.” he wiped a tear from his eye “No, I’m from Ireland, actually.”

“Ooookay, I gotcha. Sorry about that.” Bob looked a bit embarrassed but joined in with the laughter regardless.

The Irishman waved a hand dismissively “Naw, don’t worry about it.” 

He seemed nice. There was something very welcoming about his attitude, like he and Jack had been friends for years now. Maybe his day wouldn’t be so bad after all.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack could see Bob’s schedule laying on his desk. It gave him an idea. 

“Hey, can I see your schedule?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Maybe we have some classes together.”

Bob nodded again “Of course.” he picked up the piece of paper “Let’s see here…”

The two of them took a moment to compare their scheduled classes.

“Looks like we have fifth period Anatomy together and then lunch directly after.”

“Erm, so do you mind if I sit with you at lunch then?” Jack asked hesitantly, hoping he wasn’t being that weird kid who made everyone uncomfortable.

“No, not at all. I actually have lunch with my best friend, Wade. I think you two will get along well.”

He cheered on the inside and smiled gratefully at Bob “That sounds nice, thanks.” 

Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone sprung to their feet to get moving. As they gathered their belongings and started for the door, Jack turned to Bob with a genuine smile “Once again, thanks alot for everything. I’ll see you fifth period.”

“Yup, see you then, Jack.”

They waved goodbye and headed for their first classes, Jack with a little pep in his step. The day was going pretty good so far. He made a new friend, hopefully two more depending on what Wade would be like. Maybe the two of them would know Mark as well. Then Jack would have a full fledged group of friends on only the first day of school.

\------

Math was boring. Spanish, draining. Economics, full of pointless doodles. And psychology, admittedly interesting.

But never mind all that because now it was time for Anatomy. Jack was overjoyed, not because he actually thought the class would be fun, but because he’d finally be able to see a familiar face. After homeroom, the day had been full of strangers, none particularly interested in getting to know their new Irish student it seemed. Generally, they started off by asking him the typical  
‘Where are you from? What’s with the hair?’ kind of questions. The few who actually went so far as to ask what his hobbies were, seemed immediately uninterested when he started rambling on about his favorite video games. He hoped it wouldn’t be the same scenario when he got to know Bob and Mark better. Speaking of Mark, the Irishman hadn’t seen him all day. Hopefully he would get the chance to.

Jack sat down in a desk towards the back of the room, next to an open one that he reserved for Bob. While he sat he watched the doorway closely, keeping an eye out for Bob and maybe Mark. It didn’t take long for the insanely tall student to show up. Once he spotted Jack, he grinned goofily and plopped down in the saved seat.

“Hey Jack, how’s your day going so far?”

He simply hummed as a reply, still watching the doorway as the last students rushed in. No sign of any dark hair and glasses. 

Bob took notice of this “Expecting someone else?”

Jack shrugged as he realized all the seats had been filled up and looked back at Bob “Well, no, not exactly. Just kind of hopin’ I’d get to see this guy I met the other day.”

“Oh, who’s that?” Bob asked curiously.

“His name’s Mark.”

The other student turned his whole body in his seat to face Jack and leaned in a bit, speaking in a rushed voice “Wait. Wait. Wait. Mark Fischbach or Mark Thompson?”

Jack looked at Bob suspiciously “I didn’t get a last name.”

“Ok, was he a ginger or a somewhat asian looking guy?” he spoke in the same rushed way

“Most definitely the asian one.”

Bob stifled a surprised laugh “Holy shit, how do you know Mark Fischbach?”

Jack leaned away and spoke defensively “He’s my neighbor, met him while I was out walkin’. Why’re actin’ like this?” 

“Oh, sorry.” Bob took notice of his discomfort and politely leaned back as well to give his friend some space “It’s just that he’s sort of infamous around the school.”

“Why’s that?” Jack was intrigued.

“I guess it’s just the type of person he is, very quiet and everything. People like to spread rumors.” he said nonchalantly.

“What kinda rumors?”

Bob thought for a moment “A whole lot tend to circulate around the school, but the one that’s been around since forever is that he supposedly killed his brother.”

Jack coughed in shock and croaked out “Wait, what?!”

“Yup, brutally murdered him, buried him in the front yard, and planted flowers everywhere to hide any traces of the dug up ground.” He said calmly. It was almost comical how nonchalant he seemed about the discussion.

He laughed when he saw how shocked Jack was and placed a hand on his shoulder in a friendly gesture “Relax, it’s just a bunch of stupid stories people make up. I think the police would know if he was hiding a dead body.” he paused to take up a more serious demeanor “In actuality, his brother’s just been missing for about four years after running away from home for whatever reason. Pretty sad, really.”

Jack nodded in understanding “I see. What about his parents then?”

“I heard that they’re like on business trips all of the time, so they’re barely ever home. Must be rough.”

That hit a little close to home for Jack. His dad was always away working, making it his top priority. It was the reason they moved here after all.  
Under his breath, he simply mumbled “Oh believe me, it is.”

If Bob heard his reply, he chose to ignore it. Either way, Jack was thankful “Well, anyway, I don’t think you have anything to worry about. I’m actually kind curious to talk to him, see what he’s like.”

Jack briefly thought back to the day they met “He seemed like a decent enough guy when I talked to him, maybe a bit strange, but he’s probably not used to talking to people. I feel kinda bad for him.”

Although the Irishman could understand some of what Mark was going through with his parents always gone, the rest was out of reach for him. To have a missing brother while classmates speculated about whether or not he was the reason behind it, how terrible that must feel. It made Jack want to get to know him better, if only to give him someone to talk to through these dark times.

Bob softly hummed in agreement before the teacher stood up from her desk to begin going over the basic rules and class expectations for the year. Jack hardly paid attention. By fifth period he had already heard the same things over and over again.

Impatiently, he waited for lunch to come around. Maybe then he would get to talk to Mark.


End file.
